This relates to cards with circuitry.
Powered cards or electronic cards that include components such as a battery, a microprocessor, and other circuitry may be assembled to have similar dimensions to credit or debit cards or other cards which may include a magnetic stripe, for example. The battery may be operable to supply power that changes in voltage over time. For example, the supplied voltage may initially be too high for some of the circuitry in the card. As the battery energy decreases, the voltage may decrease to a voltage level too low for some of the circuitry to properly function.
What is needed is circuitry that compensates for the change in voltage supplied by a power source.